


Eight Hours Waiting

by awstensnewwave (orphan_account)



Category: Awsten Knight - Fandom, Waterparks (Band), awsten
Genre: FTM, Masturbation, Other, solo play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/awstensnewwave
Summary: Awsten Knight has had a fustrating day. Like, really fustrating. Eight plus hours of pure fustration passes before he can finally release the tension within his body.
Kudos: 10





	Eight Hours Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while. lol. and yeah, spoiler! but awsten is ftm in this story ahh yeah.

Awsten threw himself back onto his bed, hot headed and full of angst. All throughout the day there was an inkling of frustration lurking in the back of his skull. It felt like a tiny insect was walking up and down the inner walls of his skull, its back scraping against his brain. The sensation of this ran itself down the nape of his neck, before being weakly dispersed down his shoulder blades. 

This sensation was also occurring below his belt, unfortunately. 

It wasn’t unfortunate in the sense that it was a bad thing, oh no, it was unfortunate in the sense that he had to go the entire working day, eight full fucking hours, without being able to touch himself. Without a singular chance to pop off into the studio’s dirty-ass bathrooms and sort himself out. No. He was pretty much forced to sit, practise, write, and attend meetings with the two tingling sensations battling away at one another. 

And even when work was up for the day, there were errands he had to achieve. Go to the store, get this and that, go to the post office and collect that other thing, go to the pharmacy and pick that up. It would add an extra hour or so onto the day; it only made his frustration even worse. 

Awsten was straight up whimpering in his car. The LA traffic was shit enough. That was a fact that everybody, even those on random scandanivain islands, knew as gospel. Oh! And obviously, thanks to it being a Friday evening, the traffic, store, pharmacy, and just about everything else was overrun with parents and children. It would take forty minutes to drive a couple of miles at this rate, and he straight up wasn’t having a good time. He had his legs crossed over one another while he lent against his steering wheel, doing what could only be described as weak-as-fuck thrusts against the air. How he wished he could just crawl into the backseats and pump one out. 

Eventually though, he did make it to the store. He parked up, pretty much sprinted in, got all the shit he needed, went over to the pharmacy that was also in the store, got all the shit he needed from there as well, paid, and jogged back out into his car. The next stop was the post office. He just needed to pick up one paracel, and he would be able to finally make his way home. 

The traffic was still abasmel. Awsten wasn’t the type of dickhead guy that would blast music out from his car while driving, but in this case he turned up his stereo to a slightly louder level than usual, just so the whines and grunts his mouth was emitting could be drowned out. He hadn’t been this fucking horny in fucking years. Years. Literal. Fucking. Years. His crotch was screeching at him, begging to be touched or rubbed or violently pounded in some way, shape, or form. Precome was starting to flood into his boxers; for a horrifying moment he thought his bladder had finally given up doing its job and he had humiliatingly wet himself - alas, that wasn’t the case. It was just his body’s way of saying ‘fuck me. Fuck me now!’. Although, if he was with someone, the idea of being humiliated in a public area was...Wasn’t helping out his currently situation, that was for sure. 

Fantasies started to dance around in his mind as a metaphorical rope dangled from his brain to his crotch started to be tugged harshly. Another air-thrust. This time, a moan slipped out from his lips.

A new battle was forming behind his eyes. He had to focus on going to the post office, not stumble over his words, sign and date the correct forms and shit like that. On the other, thoughts about him being with a true lover and getting into all sorts of filthy scenarios panned out. Scenes that would only make sense in a porno flashed and darted around all corners of his skull - rope getting even tighter. 

It was a miracle that he managed to find the post office, park, and get out. He tried to calm himself down as he walked through the automatic doors and up to the desk, voice quivering slightly as he spoke. 

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting (in reality, only being three or four minutes or so), he managed to sign for his package and make his way back into his car - ready to finally fucking get home. 

The ride home was excruciating.

Awsten was quite a safe driver; both hands on the wheel, at ten ‘o’ clock and two ‘o’ clock, checking the mirrors every couple of seconds, using his indicator, having one leg on the gas and the other on the brake, being relaxed and calm, everything! 

Right now, though? 

He had his back pressed into his seat the entire journey, not relaxed at all, one leg was on the gas, however the other bouncing up and down like it was its only purpose. His eyes were staring straight ahead, and one of his hands was pinching his left thigh. It felt like pure and utter fucking torture. All he wanted was to finally unleash his tension, eat, and sleep. 

Fuck, seeing the top of his apartment building come into view over the horizion was a sight that Awsten thought he’d never be thrilled to see. The traffic had cleared up slightly by this point, so he was able to put his foot down and wizz into its underground parking lot within a couple of minutes. 

The tension in his crotch grew to an unfathomable amount as he parked up and turned his engine off. He kept his lips tightly clamped as he opened the door and stepped into the cool basement, the chilly January air feeling nice against his reddened and tense skin. His hands started to shake as he grabbed the bags out from his trunk; he was so close now. He had the bags in his hands, he was in his parking lot, and all he had to do was ride the lift up six floors, walk down to the end of the hallway, and throw himself into bed. 

Luck was starting to dawn on his side. As he pressed the lifts button, the doors to the left of him opened, revealing that there was already one there. He stepped in, placed the bags on the floor, and breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed and the contraption started to rise upwards.

That was the moment he started to let himself go.

Awsten ran his hand down over his groin, thrusting gently into the palm of his hands. Sparks started to stream across his vertebrae, shakiness started to overcome his knees, making them weak, and his vision started to blur. He only thrusted four times (yes, he counted), and he would have continued with his actions, but he knew that he had to save himself for when he was in the privacy of his own bedroom. 

So, with a heavy heart, he let his hand find its way back down to where his bags were. He picked them up and, when the doors to his hallway opened, he stumbled out and down. 

Then, it was time. 

He fumbled with the lock for a while. His clamped lips weakened totally, letting out the full-blown moans that he had been fighting to hold back for the last couple of hours. A violent blush emerged on the lower half of Awsten’s face, quickly spreading to his neck and chest. He could feel his heart rate increase to insane levels as he finally managed to shove the key into the lock, leading to the door being flung open. 

Awsten didn’t know how, but he somehow managed to, both, close and lock the door, before throwing his keys into the small shelf that was right next to it, drag the bags into the kitchen, put away the food items that he brought, as well as shove the medication he had to get from the pharmacy into the medicine cabinet. By the time it was over, his brain was thick with fog, and the urge to touch himself was beginning to get physically fucking painful. 

Tears threatened to spill out as he darted into his bedroom and catapulted onto his mattress. 

It was time. 

He laid back, closed his eyes, and a devilish smile instantly sparked up on his face as Awsten slowly started to undress himself.

First, he unbuckled his belt. The jangle of the metal buckle echoed around the room, followed by the sound of the leather passing through the denim belt loops of his colourful, tie-dyed style skinny jeans. Once the belt was off, he gently held onto the bottom hem of his shirt, slipping that off in one quick and speedy motion. The air of his bedroom was akin to that in the parking lot - cool. It was much more dry though, as opposed to humid and damp.Goosebumps on his forearms pricked up, as did the hairs on the small trail that led from his pubic bone and up and around his belly button. His nipples also grew hard - only adding to the sensations ravaging his body. 

Awsten allowed his hands to run up and down his bare chest and stomach for a while. 

He lavished in the feeling of pure and utter bliss. The frustration of today was worth it. For this. For this moment, right here. 

His fingers ran themselves up his exposed ribs like a child would run their fingers along a metal fence as they walked by it. Awsten couldn’t help but notice how soft and supple his chest was. Even though he didn’t really use any balm or lotion or any kind of special soap, it felt like he was stroking the world's softest velvet. He opened his eyes a crack to look up at the, quite frankly, horrendous popcorn ceiling that was above his head. While he did spent most nights looking up at that very ceiling, reminding himself that ‘tomorrow will be the day where I finally look into fixing it’, at this moment in time, he didn’t give a flying fuck. 

A deep, low rumbling moan emitted from the back of his throat. He was so fucking horny. That moan only popped up on very, very special occasions. Obviously, this was one of those times. He let out the same moan, only this time it was louder. He closed his eyes once more and started to move his hands from his chest further south - this time to his lower stomach. His fingers did small, sharp tugs at the hairs that laid upon his flat tummy; the pinching pain was something Awsten found indescribably arousing, and he would probably cry out of pleasure if somebody else were to act that out on him during sex.

“Fuck…” Fuck it, he was fucking talking to himself. That was when you knew that Awsten was turned on. “Fuck yeah, fuck-” Another moan. “Fuck, fucking me...Fuck me, now!” Both of his hands went from pulling on his stomach to unbuttoning his jeans. They pushed the silver circle through the gap that was punched through the denim, before slowly raising both legs into the air so the tight material could be tugged off. 

Now. There Awsten was. Naked. Well, just in his boxers and socks. But pretty much naked. Beads of sweat littered in random places across his body and his entire upper body was flushed bright red from the intense desire of what was about to come. A smile was plastered onto his face and you could see that his thighs were starting to shake, ready for the bliss that was about to overtake him. 

He lay there. Trying to relax and calm himself down. There had been many a time where he had gotten too excited and came way too quickly, not giving himself enough time to actually enjoy the experience. So while waiting with the barely controllable urge to fuck himself was, well, fucking painful as shit, it was going to be worth it in the long run. It was going to be worth waiting nine, almost ten hours for, dammit! 

“Awsten, baby-” He mumbled to himself. “You deserve this. Look at you. You’re beautiful.” 

Now. 

It was finally fucking time.

Awsten ran his hands underneath the waistband of his boxers, doing nothing but resting them there for a few minutes, before completely pulling them off and getting to work. 

His right palm cupped his pubic bone as he took four long deep breaths, readying himself, before he finally gave in and started to rub his clit with his fore and middle finger. 

Almost instantly, sparks started flying. His back arched and a flurry of unintelligible curse words and phrases flung themselves violently all throughout the room. There was little to no control over what positions his body was putting themselves into; his legs were shaking, tears were starting to roll down his supple cheeks, the moans and curse words were only getting louder, all while his fingers were rubbing themselves along the small and aching lump between his thighs. 

He needed more, though. Much more. Awsten slowed down for a second. Mainly to catch his breath and avoid screaming so loud to avoid the neighbours from calling the cops on a suspected murder victims dying words. This time, he gently opened up his bedside drawer and pulled out two of his most ‘personal’ possessions - a bottle of water-based lube, in addition to his brand new toy, a rabbit vibrator. 

It was a brand new one that he brought not too long ago; it had around five inches in insertable length, and said length being around one and a half to two inches wide at its maximum. Instead of being a straight up boring ass cylinder like many of his past toys were, this one curved in a way that made it smaller at the bottom, but much, much larger at the top. Something else that set this toy apart from everything else was the texture of it all. There were a series of hard ridges at the slimmer base of the toy, adding that extra bit of texture that made the experience a thousand and one times more pleasure-inducing. 

The insertable length wasn’t even it, though. Yes. The texture was amazing. How deep it could burrow within Awsten’s insides almost made him pass out from the heat of it all. Yet...There was so much more to this. In addition, there was also another section of the toy that curved off from this part - it was much, much smaller than five inches, only being around two or three inches long. And width? Barely an inch. It was curved, but only so that the two prongs on the end of it could actually touch the clit, as opposed to being used for other penetrative purposes. Although Awsten knew that, if the urge ever came, that was a possibility. 

Both of these arms were connected via a soft, silicon handle on the bottom, and this was where all the buttons were. There were three in total; speed, pattern, and the much needed ON/OFF. 

The entire toy was matte black in colour, and any highlights were coated in a shiny, chromatic gold paint. 

Fuck. 

He was so fucking excited to finally be using this thing. 

Awsten stayed on his side for the time being, as it was the most comfortable for him, and started to gently lather the toy in lube. While he did thoroughly enjoy pain during any kind of sexual activity, it wasn’t exactly healthy to be shoving a dry ass toy up any kind of hole, even one that does self lubricate. Yes, he could easily shove the vibrator up his pussy and grit his teeth through the pain, he actually did want to be able to walk tomorrow. 

Plus! Lube also felt fucking amazing. 

When the toy had been fully lubed up, he pumped a few more squirts of the stuff onto his hand, shifted his leg forwards, and quickly ran that over his own ‘area’, lubing that part of his body up as well. 

Then. It was time. 

Awsten took a deep breath before slipping the large and hard tip into the entrance of his pussy. Even with the lube, it fucking burned. 

But it burned so fucking good. 

He shoved it up further, his hole struggling to stretch around the large and bulbous head of the toy. His rolled back over, onto his back, arching it again as the moans turned into grunts and groans of distress and pain. It still felt so fucking good, though. His entire upper body was tingly and warm, his brain firing out endorphins and all of the other ‘feel good chemicals’ in every single corner, crevasse, and ditch and hill inside of his form. 

The toy was almost fully in by this point. With shaking hands he managed to grab the other branch of the toy and place the prongs on either side of his clit.

“Oh f-fuck-”. 

Awsten was about to cum.

It felt too good to be true. 

He didn’t hold back anymore. He started moaning and groaning, thrusting his hips forward as the the full five inches vibrated inside of him. Blood rushed to his clit, engorging it, making the surrounding soft silicon press down even harder on the most tender part of his entire body. The hard ridges of the length tickled right against the entrance of his pussy, somehow causing his left leg to go absolutely ballistic and start thrashing all over the place.  
The vibrator was so big against his tight pussy that he could let go of it, using both of his hands to instantly start stroking his hardened nipples. 

His vision was going black and blurry. 

Awsten was so loud. 

His moans shook his room and could certainly be heard from the apartments next to his. His grunts were ugly but so fucking sexy and hot at the same fucking time. 

Awsten’s hips were thrusting against the nothingness of the air surrounding him as if his life depended on it. The whole thing was a perfect giration. A perfect circle. Perfect thrust. Beautiful. And even though he was thrusting hard, the toy never slipped out of place. His pussy was so tight against the five inches that it perfectly held the toy in place, no need for any hands. This was only beneficial, as Awsten could begin to focus on violently tugging his own hair - in order to push him over the edge. 

And, fuck. 

Did he get pushed over the edge. 

Before he knew it, an explosion of what could only be described as pure fucking bliss overcame him. 

Fireworks shot up and down his back, butterflies erupted from his stomach, his legs felt like they were the host of an electric fence. His chest was tight and made it hard to breathe, but in a good way, not a panicky way. His arms became numb as they untangled themselves from his bright green roots and flopped over his bare, sweaty, and hot chest. 

A deafening, screaming moan erupted from deep inside of his body. Followed by another moan. And another. And yet another. He couldn’t stop them. These moans matched up perfectly with the rhythm that the orgasm wave he was currently riding. Every two seconds the moan would leave his lips, it would last for around five seconds, before dying off for three. And it was so fucking beautiful. 

Soon, the moans turned into whimpers. They were quieter, quieter to what he had just previously done, and felt a lot more timid and feminine. It was during these whimpers that the first orgasm, very slowly, started to wind down, allowing him to roll back over onto his side and curl up slightly. Not because of the pain, but because of the pure exhaustion the forty minute buildup was. He breathed heavily and deeply, opening his eyes to look at the patterns that the moonlight was making on his bedroom wall. 

There he continued to lay, tangled up, within his sheets for a good ten minutes. Weak, and shaky. Too weak, in fact, to actually reach down and turn the toy off. It was still vibrating, going strong, deep inside of his boy. And he just let it. Another smaller wave of pleasure washed over him, followed by a series of whimpers and whines. These were definitely quiet, even if he was sharing an apartment with someone, they wouldn’t be able to hear these from the room next door. 

Awsten didn’t know how much time had passed before he eventually decided to reach between his legs and flick the ‘ON/OFF’ button of the toy. As soon as he did it, a weird spark of pain rushed to his groin, forcing him to quickly pull the thing out of him. Lube instantly leaked out onto his inner thighs and bedsheets, in addition to some other...substance. Sighing, forced himself to sit up and stare down at the toy laying in front of him. Sure enough, most of the lube of the toy had rubbed off and went onto his own body, and as soon as it came out, all of that liquid had to go somewhere. And that ‘somewhere’ being his bed. 

“Better clean myself uh, ah.” Awsten whispered to himself, and he couldn’t help but giggle as he stood up and some more lube splattered on the floor. This shit was messy as fuck, but it was all worth it in the end.


End file.
